In many everyday activities, one is required to hold in one hand and manually carry a heavy or cumbersome object over a considerable distance (such as a piece of carry-on luggage between gates at different sections of an airport terminal) or through a restricted passageway (such as opening a door while holding an infant in a portable seat). The weight of such objects is concentrated through a handle onto the carrier's hand and arm, putting a strain on the lower back and shoulders. Especially while holding an irregularly shaped infant seat, the weight or load is concentrated away from the carrier's body, exacerbating the imbalanced stress on the body.